


That Blond Git

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the lovely skellywag for her birthday.  Originally posted October 13, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blond Git

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was," Theo moaned, watching his boyfriend carefully. "As soon as he found out we were together, he pulled out a ledger and started planning." Shaking his head slightly, Theo gave a chuckle. "It's actually kind of scary that he remembered before either of us did."

"You did warn him that I'm likely to scare all the guests away with my appearance alone, right?" Adrian asked as he sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"First of all, you aren't scary looking, and you know it. And anyone invited should know better than to say anything if they have a problem with your fashion sense." With a grin he added, "They know I'm not afraid to hex them if they say a word."

"Malfoy'll kill you if you start cursing the guests," Adrian warned with a chuckle. "But fuck I'd love to see it happen." Pulling Theo into his lap, he started playing with the man's dark locks.

"He'd probably make a move to attack me, remember it's bad form to hex a guest of honour, then stomp outside to drink himself stupid." Snuggling into the warm body beside him, he sighed. "Are we really going to let him do this to us?"

Matching Theo's sigh with one of his own, Adrian answered, "I don't think we have a choice. Fate cursed us with birthdays less than two weeks apart, and an acquaintance with Draco Malfoy. So. . we're going to let the blond git plan us a joint birthday party."


End file.
